


Why Did You Come Back?

by Jillie_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never easy to come back. So what did a stranger say that made Falco think it was a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Come Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Fox, nor do I own Riku, he's from Kingdom Hearts but you don't need to know anything about KH to understand the fic.

"Hey, Falco."

Falco turned to look at Fox McCloud both of them standing on the catwalk for a moment.

"What?" He asked the team leader.

"Not that I don't mind the save and all; but after four years of going solo you just suddenly show up outta nowhere." Fox said.

Falco stood there for a second wondering where Fox was going with this. "Yeah, so?"

"What made you change your mind?"

Falco stared at Fox for a while before cracking into a comical smirk and counted off the reasons on his fingers. "Well, let me tell you something, you've got a lot less creditability being on your own, the pay sucks royally, you got no one watching your back, not to mention you've got no one to brag to when you know you've just down a hell of a job! By the way, are my quarters still in some sort of order?"

It was Fox's turn to stare at the bird for a spell. "Yeah, do you remember where it is?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't!" Falco paused as a thought crossed his mind. "It is okay if I sleep there, right?"

Fox looked startled briefly. "Of course." He confirmed with a nod.

As Falco turned away, Fox called out, "On one condition." Falco turned back to look at Fox. "You have join back up with us."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Gee, Einstein, that _never_ crossed my mind. G'night."

"Night, Falco," Fox said to the retreating back.

Falco walked down the corridors of the Great Fox thinking of the real reason why he came back.

**Two Years Ago**

"Damn, stupid rouge ship!" Falco cursed as he fumbled with the wrench in his hand, his Arwing still smoking from the crash. Falco let a growl slide from his throat. "Where's that damn frog when I need him?"

Falco growled once again before he threw the wrench in frustration. Standing up Falco rotated his sore shoulders glancing around the _very_ empty field. "Leave it to me to crash on a plant's grazing land."

"It's not too bad, I think it's peaceful." A figure in a black cloak said, causing Falco to nearly fall off the ship in shock.

"Sonva- could you not sneak up on people?! 'Specially not those with itchy trigger fingers!"

The figure chuckled as he handed Falco the wrench. "Sorry, didn't realize you had an itchy trigger finger."

"Well I do! Now, go away, I got a lot of work to do." Fox snapped, as he all but tore the wrench from the strangers grasp.

"Do you even know what has to be done?"

Falco froze half way through a twist of a random nut. "I'll figure it out. Some how."

"Do you want help?"

"No, I'm doing fine on my own!" Falco snarled, working on the stupid stubborn bolt to block out the stranger.

Falco was surprised when the figure didn't walk away, but instead sighed and shed his cloak revealing a yellow shirt and black pants and white hair on the top of his head.

Falco stared as the figure calmly climbed the side of the Arwing and knelt next to him staring at the damage.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What are you!? Some sort of hairless monkey!?" Falco demanded, tearing his eyes away from the stranger.

"I'm human, what are you?" he answered taking another tool from the open box and stared fiddling with the inside.

"Avian. What the hell is a human!?" Falco said before throwing every curse word he could at the stubborn bolt.

"Me." He answered before he calmly took the wrench from Falco twisting the bolt the other way and it moved without protest. "You go counterclockwise. There is a rhyme that really does help: 'Righty tighty, lefty loosey.'"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Falco said bluntly.

The stranger shrugged "I just said it helped, I never said it was intelligent. Pull that wire back, please."

Falco did so, glancing at the stranger. "You must be really weird to remember stupid stuff like that."

"It's not stupid, it's quite useful. Hand me the sonic screwdriver. Now the stupidest thing I've ever heard was that you don't need friends and they just get in the way."

"Well it's true." Falco replied handing the tool over.

"Why do you say that?" He asked taking the screwdriver before activating it, reconnecting some loose connections.

"'Coz it's true. You've always got to keep an eye on them and they just slow you down." Falco answered.

"Right, never mind the fact that they might see something you've missed. You have no one to worry about, except yourself. But who's worrying about you besides you?" He asked leaning in a bit more blocking whatever was doing from Falco's line of sight. A second later the engine roared and the panels of the cockpit lit up. "That'll a least get you to the nearest repair station."

He hopped off the Arwing and grabbed his cloak from where he had abandoned it. He slipped it on and started walking away.

"Hey," Falco called, when the figure turned he simply said, "Falco."

The Human paused before he realized what Falco had done. "Riku."

"Riku, thanks."

**Present**

Falco snapped out of his musings as Krystal cursed at a bolt, looking ready to throw her wrench at something.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Slippy wanted me to loosen this bolt, cause it's too tight. But it's not getting loose." She practically screamed at him.

Falco took the wrench calmly from her and twisted the bolt counterclockwise.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey." He told her handing the wrench back to her before going back to familiar, but slightly forgotten, route to his room.

Krystal stared after him for a moment. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She muttered before turning back to work.


End file.
